The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Turbine systems provide clean energy by harnessing energy of wind to produce power. These turbine systems are classified into two general categories: horizontal axis wind turbine systems and vertical axis wind turbine systems. A horizontal axis wind turbine system has a rotating axis that is horizontal and a vertical axis wind turbine system has a rotating axis that is vertical. Depending on at least the wind condition, vertical axis wind turbine systems are preferred where wind direction frequently changes because such systems can capture wind from various directions.
Many have contemplated vertical axis wind turbine systems. For example, vertical axis turbine systems have been disclosed by Kreye (EP2594784), Miller (U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,252), Noguchi (U.S. Pat. No. 7,084,523), Takahashi (US2004/0105754). These and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Although many turbine systems have been disclosed, efficiency in turbine systems can be further improved. Thus, there is still a need in the art for improved turbine systems.